Episode 03 - We tried Creating an Idol Song!
is the third episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 22nd, 2018. Content Summary To improve their Home Page the girls decide to come up with an official name for their group- a challenge that increases after Mirai is convinced to enter the upcoming "Free Style Poemy" competition! Plot While enjoying cookies at Prism Stone the girls overlook the status of their recent video as they discuss the Home Page functions. Rinka suggests they stylize their page to make it cuter to appeal to both old and new fans, then points out they need to come up with a good name. She compares it to making an official "group name" encouraging Mirai and given Emo the inspiration of naming it "Vibe-Vibed Vibes Emo's Vibey Channel". Rinka points out that it's too hard to say, followed by commenting on Mirai's too long of a name: Emo-chan, Rinka-chan, and Mirai-chan's We Really Tried Our Best, so if Lots of People Follow Us, We'll Be Super Happy Channel. Emo continues on to recommend they call it the "Special Super Ultra Miracle Vibey Gorgeous Channel", which isn't as bad, but Rinka believes a more casual name would be better suited. Mirai follows up with "I Overslept and Mum Got Mad at Me and I Was Late for School and I Ate Lunch and Went to Eat Parfait With Emo-chan in the Afternoon and Went Home and Ate Dinner And Went to Sleep at 9 pm Channel." A week passes and the girls are still unable to come up with a good name, and by this point they have given up. Rinka compliments Mirai's mothers cookies for a moment when Emo asks about a mascot she notices on Mirai's bag. Mirai explains it is one of her own "Mira-chara", and as the girls try to figure out how to describe it, Emo suggests they make it their mascot and comes up with the name "Kiracchu". Rinka approves of the idea as it may help them, and Mirai is very happy with the progress until being reminded that they still lack a name. She admits having no ideas when they are approached by Meganee and Yuzuru, who noticed the difficult time they were having. Meganee offers the girls some advice on how other people usually think of their names, explaining how they choose something they like or try to contribute their theme or skills to it. Yuzuru points out that it also helps to tell people what the channel essentially is, with Meganee ading that they're not in any big hurry so they have plenty of time to think it over. They can register when they're ready. The following day during break, Rinka sits with Mirai as she attempts to continue to think up a name and watch Emo practice. Rinka tries to help her calm down but Mirai is worried, as she feels she doesn't have anything special enough to help them. Rinka assures her that their performance was really good, but Mirai claims her singing isn't a strong point; she was simply caught up in the moment. Rinka begins to look for something as Emo's practice concludes, and she joins her friends just as Rinka pulls up the "Free Style Poemy" competition, suggesting Mirai tests her skills in it. The girls make their way to the performance and quickly find themselves intimidated by the crowd of girls surrounding them. Rinka apologizes and admits to not having expected it to be this intense, and suddenly Meganee appears in a cloud of smoke, introducing this event as the "We Tried Singing It". She happens to spot the trio and speaks to them, wondering if they came to vent their frustrations, but finding them too anxious she takes them outside to speak to them. They admit to not realizing it would be like this when they came to check it out, with Emo comparing it to wrestling. Meganee explains how they use the event to seek out possible new Idols, usually by composing the music and dance but allowing everyone to come up with their own lyrics. Whoever comes up with the chosen lyrics will receive the song for their personal use, so it turns into a big thing with everyone bringing their best to win. Rinka suggests to Mirai that she tries for it anyway, saying that this could help her see her strong points like she sees them in others- while Emo points out that they can turn it into a show as well. Rinka approves as Mirai panics at the thought, but seeing as she doesn't seem to have much of a choice she agrees. With that, Emo announces their "Gave It a Try" variety show as "I Tried Writing Idol Song Lyrics". With that the girls get to work recording Mirai as she tries focusing on coming up with some lyrics. She starts by reading several books in hopes of increasing her word knowledge; but struggles to stay focused. She also asked a musician if she could sing with him and gain some inspiration, and she works on her dance skills with some help from Emo. As this is going on Rinka suggests they observe fellow entrants the following day, and recording concludes. They compliment the worn out Mirai, who overheats and falls down from exhaustion. The next day the girls head back to the stage, where an amazed Mirai listens to another girl sing. They are encouraged to keep working on it after Mirai momentarily worries- but just then Anna and Sara take their turn on the stage. While they manage to steal the attention with their charismatic natures, Anna gets distracted after noticing the girls aren't listening and she starts to argue with Emo. This leads to them suddenly being eliminated and she complains, leading Sara to comment on this. That night Mirai continues to think, hoping to add cutesy words as she takes her bath. While she is concerned, she thinks about how much fun she has been having despite how hard it is, and she likes being able to sing the words she thinks up herself. Inspired, she finishes her bath and changes for bed, sitting down to try to focus on writing her lyrics instead of going to bed. Her sister expresses concern but Mirai asks her to leave her alone. But to her surprise, she hears her sister suddenly mention that Mirai usually comes up with her own lyrics to sing normally, such as saying "lah-de-dah" or "sparkling". Mirai claims this is random nonsense so it won't count, but Hikari doesn't agree, pointing out that she often makes random Mira-charas- being random is probably her special skill. Mirai still doesn't agree as she observes her drawings, and she claims she works hard on them. Hikari pays this no mind and mentions liking how sloppy they look and she goes to bed, leaving the frustrated Mirai up. But she drifts off to sleep soon after. In her dream, she imagines being surrounded by her Charas. They all sing random words related to sweets while getting closer and growing in size, causing her to suddenly wake up and realize its morning. She panics after realizing she hasn't written anything down yet and observes her drawings again before suddenly being hit by inspiration. Later, the program resumes as Mirai shows Meganee her efforts. Emo attempts to help Mirai sell her lyrics as Rinka adds in written word effects showing her acts of "desperation". Mirai is touched by her efforts regardless when Meganee refuses to allow the lyrics to pass, alarming the girls until she states it isn't up to her if they pass, but the PriChan audience members who give them their Likes. She will have to go and put on a performance now that they gained enough of them, and this will determine if she will pass or not. Not very confident, Mirai starts to worry that she can't do this without any rehearsal, but with her lyrics and good friends by her side she decides to give it everything she's got. She steps into the performance hall and changes into her chosen coord before appearing on stage as the audience cheers for her. She then starts singing "One・Two・Sweets". After finishing her song, Emo expresses shock when Mirai sees a sparkling button before her and presses it. Meganee explains that it is known as the "Sparkling Chance" function- which appears when a concert manages to reach the next level. The performance continues, allowing the person who achieved it to gain even more Likes and add more to the show for viewers. Not only that but it holds another surprise, which Meganee decides not to spoil and just let the excited Emo see for herself. Mirai stands in the strange new area as glowing lights and new objects form around her. She sees her dress has transformed and it begins to brilliantly glitter as she resumes performing. She summons the Sparkling Roulette, which swirls around her and releases the brand new coord Ticket for her to use. Meganee explains how these beautiful coords are formed for the user, and how many who perform in PriChan long for one. Emo is delighted for Mirai, and she asks Meganee about the song. The girls celebrate as Meganee reveals her song has passed and Mirai rejoins them to hear the big news. She happily tells them how much she enjoyed herself and how fun this was, and while she doesn't know if it is her talent- she has found something special to be proud of. The following day the girls return to their struggles of finding a good name and they think about their skills- with Mirai pointing out "singing" as her talent. This is followed by Rinka pointing out her aspirations of making amazing PriChan shows, and Emo mentions how she is really good at dancing. As Mirai and Emo talk about how they are capable of sparkling together- a name suddenly comes to Rinka; followed by Mirai and Emo realizing what this special name is. With that they announce it together: Miracle☆Kiratts. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia *Kiratto Chance was introduced. *Mirai Momoyama did her first solo live. *The name of Mirai, Emo, and Rinka's channel is revealed to be Miracle☆Kiratts. **They also decided that Kirachu, a "MiraChara" drawn by Mirai, will be the mascot of their channel. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Episodes Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Season 1